The Meddlesome Mentalist
by Rinx Lawrence
Summary: What happens when you put a half Japanese student in Seishun Gakuen who seemed to be as sadistic as Fuji and as cocky as Ryoma Echizen, chaos ensues because she's one hell of a meddlesome girl. Some Ryosaku, and other het. pairs I would invent. Non Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Konomi-sama's PoT, Jimmy Neutron's brain blast, Archimedes's Eureka and Jonathan Swift's Lilliput, Nathaniel Hawthorne's scarlet letter**

**Title: The Mentalist**

The first thing I noticed when I woke up that morning, were the clouds, viewed from my window. They were ominous. And if I haven't known better I would say that those despicable chunks of water vapor were there to make my day. Like your enemy saying hello to you, while flashing a sinister grin

Yep. The great disappointment

I momentarily tore my eyes away from the window. I looked at the ceiling and remembered something

_Wait!_

_Damn, today is freaking Monday! Monday means first day of school._

_WTH!_

_I screamed in my mind_

_What the hellish time is it?_

I shot a look up at my wall clock, dreading my very own discovery, and to think I even took time thinking about the weather! _Crap_ that was such a waste of time, considering that I don't have much left.

Great! Monday+7:30=?

Oh no! I mentally slapped myself. I would be late if I don't start moving. The school gates would close and then my attendance record would have a signature of my adviser and on the first day too. Screw my stupid alarm clock, haven't I clearly instructed you to wake me up! And those people downstairs too, whatever happened to concern over family members.

Well, better late than never.

So I grabbed my towel and showered as fast I can manage, being the slowpoke I always was. When I'm done taking a bath and putting on my clothes. I ran down the stairs to the kitchen, I grabbed a toast and touched my mom's bento made especially for me. I squinted as I hurriedly read the note attached to it

_Dear Rosen_

_I cooked your favorite fish fillet, hope you like it. Good luck on your first day!_

_Daddy and I will be back by six_

_Love,_

_Mom_

I finished examining the note, remembering the significance of my eyeglasses because my mother always writes in a loopy Lilliputian script. I smiled, as I tucked it into my skirt pocket.

"_Just like Okaa-san, always so caring"_

I got out of the house as soon as I was done checking all the locks and switching off all the electricity there was. I hurriedly combed my ebony black hair and half-ran on my way to school, maybe because I'm late and I don't want to drench myself in the impending rain.

I was relieved when I realized that I was only five minutes late and the gates were still open. Right away I started searching for my classroom. 1-A. It didn't took me much time finding it, partly because I've already visited it when I enrolled and partly because I am really good with navigations

I stood there, panting when I reach my designated classroom. I became hesitant to do anything, so I just listened to the sound coming from the room. I waited as I heard what I assumed the teacher to stop talking first, before I decided to knock.

Tok Tok

I heard my balled-up fist beat the hard wooden door. It was then that the chattering from the inside abruptly died. "_Maybe they were all curious of who's behind"_ I thought. I've already counted five seconds when a smiling woman of mid-thirty's slid the door open. She looked at me and asked if I am the Transferee.

"Yes I am", I answered without so much interest. Stupid of the teacher, do I not look like a new student? What did she expected, a plumber?

Dismissing my ranting, I took steps entering the chamber where I'm quite sure all of the other students' eyes were fixated upon me. It didn't feel uncomfortable; I was way too accustomed to ogling. I slowly lifted my eyes, seeing a clear view of the whole room and all of their faces. Some were shocked, others smiling, many were confused.

"sorry I forgot to tell you guys" the adviser told all of them

"We have a transferee here"

I averted my eyes to the teacher, making it plain that I was paying attention

"Now, can you please introduce yourself." Yep, you know the drill when a kid transfers to a school.

"first I apologize for my tardiness. I got lost on my way"

"Well, then"

"My name is Eldana Rosen Filomina Yoshida"

"Eh?"They were all bewildered. They all gawked. I noticed, except, perhaps the boy sitting on the third row

"Why does your name sound so foreign?"

I heard one loud annoying voice sound throughout the room; it was piercing and torture some. I scanned my surroundings, searching for its owner; who turned out to be a pigtailed girl sitting in the second row.

"Stupid Osakada, that is because she really is a foreigner, look at her, her skin is a little more toned and her face looks sort of like European"

Another voice said, this time it was a boy with a Unibrow, or in other words eyebrows, literally and permanently knitted to each other. He smiled, boasting of his knowledge. I narrowed my eyes thinking; _Aw man! Such happiness, but wait, I'll surely crush him._

Here goes my promise

"I hate it when people interrupt me when I'm talking" I shot them a glare, discreetly adding them to my blacklist. God, how I hate loud people!

That made the two of them relaxed again to their seats, faces bearing an expression of apology

"As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted"

"My Name is Eldana Rosen Filomina Yoshida"

For their convenience (and obviously mine too), I resorted in writing my name in Roman letters on the board. When finally they seem to understand my name I proceeded into introducing myself further

"I'm half Japanese, A quarter Italian And a quarter Irish"

"Ah.. that's why" they all whispered in realization. I suddenly had the urge to snort because I'm quite sure I intimidated them, but I didn't. I'm quite good in restraining emotions

" I came from a school in Italy and I transferred here because, my family decided to live here"

They nodded, understanding.

"It's nice to meet all of you and everyone, please take care of me." I faked a smile, which I know, looks more like an evil grin, as I ended my little speech.

"now where should I sit" I asked the teacher

She examined the room, and decided to make some changes.

"You Echizen" she pointed to a handsome boy with a sort of a dark greenish tint of a hair. The boy sitting on the third row, the one who dared ignore my presence

"hn" he stared at us

"what"

"sit on the back beside Ryuzaki-chan"

"Hn"

And so I moved towards the third Row, occupying the seat the Echizen Boy left. I watched as the boy sat next to the Ryuzaki girl, who seemed very red.

And then, here goes my habit.

_See,_

_Observe,_

_Watch,_

_Read,_

_Read if only necessary, or if only I can't help it_

My eyes flickered as I classified all of my classmates

_Flirt_

_Dork_

_Tsundere*_

_Overachiever_

_Timid_

_Oh yeah, whatever._

Our teacher, which I was informed named Shizora-sensei* courtesy of my classmate, suddenly demanded for my attention. I complied, looking at her through my half drooping eyelids.

"_Yoshida, do you know anything about Nathaniel Hawthorne?" _

"_Wrong question sensei, you should have asked about what I don't know about him_" I snickered in my thoughts

"_Well, I remember that he is the Author of the Scarlet Letter"_

In my mind I was itching to talk more, but….

Stop right there, I need to be less noticeable, keep a low profile first. I can't just ruin my plans yet. I would have to wait, I would have to plant land mines, I would have to give them a surprise. I would have to stay on track.

I decided to give my attention back to my poor sensei, I said he's poor because his jaws were dropping, without him noticing.

My classmates gasped at my perfect English

"What? I told you I'm a quarter Irish"

"ne, you're just like Echizen"

"Echizen, huh?"

I sank back to my seat, after finally granting my teacher's wish of my recitation.

"well not so bad" I thought, for one I was neither seated with the loud-mouth girl nor the loud-mouth boy.

I was comfortable with my seat. Truth be told I love how I came into a class 1-A, which I assumed was the cream section. Thinking; _I don't need more encounters with dumb , dumb persons are always more predictable. People with some level of intelligence were somehow more amusing and interesting._

I secretly began observing people again, my classmates; my potential lab rats. It is after all, a hobby, like an obsession, or maybe just a serious liking for what goes in and out a person's mind. I would take much time and stress in pondering, and always, something inside my head would click, like Jimmy neutron. Except that I would never scream _Brain bla_st or not even the slightest _Eureka._

I always had keen senses and perception. This is my gift and what else could I do about it? Of course none other than, put it to good use.

I glanced once again at the Echizen Boy, not missing a slight smile plastered upon his face. Then I traced his line of vision, arriving to the Ryuzaki girl sitting next to him.

Well, well, well

I mentally gave myself a pat on the back.

"I knew they have something"

I buried my face to my note book as I tried to hide the smirk running across my face. "Just wait Seishun Gakuen, prepare to be blown-away by yours truly."

Eldana Rosen Filomina Yoshida

Aka

The mentalist

OWARI

AN: I don't know why I made this one


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer applies.

Italics are English words or thoughts or emphasis

Chapter 2

Close Encounters with the same kind

The English class with our homeroom teacher didn't anymore interesting after my classmate's shock in hearing my perfect English. Tche, Haven't I told them I was quarter Irish. Really what's with the surprised looks.

The rest of the morning was uneventful as a tumbleweed playing with the wind. My saving grace only came in the form of the lunch break. At least lunch break means a lot of persons, a crowd means so much lab rats, new lab rats makes a happy _ME._

In order to get a nice view of my subjects, I resorted on staying on a branch of a blooming Sakura. I actually love climbing trees even if it is weird for girls to do so. I was never really normal so what's the use of trying to be one.

"I can see your underwear" someone said from below. I could tell that he was a pervert, from the octaves of his voice.

"dummy, who said I have one" I replied sticking out my tongue even if he can't see it. I heard a sudden _thud, _and smiled at my victory.

"Yeah really stupid" I grinned, he actually believed I could go without taking precautions,( in case you're wondering, I was wearing skin hugging black pair of shorts only a little shorter than my skirt)

"I wasn't born yesterday you Idiot fool" I shouted as I viewed him from the tree

"whoah, how could you kill him that easily"

"Who the hell are you" I shrugged to the stranger, my erratic attitude as always.

" I'm Shusuke Fuji, third year here in Seigaku" I analyzed his voice which sounded like he seemed very sure of what's he's doing

_Interesting_, I thought for a while before climbing down the tree.

OMG.

And then that was it, my first off guard moment.

I was no slut, but it's just him. He's so stunning. I who myself almost thought was a heartless woman, was all of a sudden so nervous. I suddenly became interested in my shoes. The Fuji guy asked me if there was anything wrong. I answered a _"no"_, pinching my cheeks in order to retain my sanity, and god! That hurts. I'm quite sure some normal girls will faint at the sight of him, maybe it was just me, I was so controlled that my nervousness receded quickly. I looked at him assuring him that I was fine. I introduced myself and was appalled by his lack of reaction to my name. I thought all Japanese people were curious about me if they happen to see me. Well, he had a chestnut colored hair. Who knows we might be somewhat similar.

That's when I've decided

I can't resist reading him.

"You're a transferee, right?" he smiled, and it was worse, now I have to deal with goose bumps as well.

"from what country are you"

That was shocking, it just dawned on me where he is going with his talk.

"Why are you asking, you know it already right"

I kept my cool. It would be my downfall, If ever I get caught

" So we have something to talk about"

"You're funny" I replied sarcastically.

"I better stay away from you from now on, I don't want others like me to be in the same area, it creeps me out"

"What? You're the one spying everyone, and you call me a creep"

He flashed his azure eyes, and I felt like going through an x-ray Scanner.

"At least they don't know I read their minds"

"good point" he smiled again,

"but you can control your mind reading abilities right?"

"Yep" I told him through my mind.

"That's so unfair" he said to me. " I can't control mine. I sort of hear everyone's thoughts if I noticed someone.

"by notice, do you mean see or just know them"

"See, I can't look at someone without reading his or her thoughts"

"I think it's only fair, because I can only read minds if I focused, meanwhile you can read just by seeing a person, but hates that you can read everyone. We each have our complications"

" I see. Well then, I must go. It was very nice meeting you" Fuji said

I watched as he walked away from me, thinking how in the world could I avoid him and why I should not do so. It was confusing and very frustrating. He was the only one I've encountered who has the same gift as mine. "Now this is really _something"_, I said to myself looking up to the blue sky. Luckily what I thought would be a rainy day turned out to be one of the sunniest day in my entire stay here in Japan, besides meeting different lab rats, I mean students here in Seigaku already made me feel better. "Fuji ne?"

I've just decided what I can do to him.

He would be my best Lab Rat.

**BREAKER**

Meeting the Ryuzaki girl was one of the funniest encounters I've ever had in my life. I knew her name already and of course, some other bits about her, thanks to my mind reading ability. Still, it was not the reason I thought it was hilarious. It was because she was worse than I've expected.

I never really invaded her privacy, I just peeped in on her mind to know what she thinks about that Echizen brat. I was never really interested in what kind of girl she was, I was just curious on why in the world that Echizen brat became attracted to her. I mean they seem so different, and in fact I thought that Echizen brat was never likely to fall for a simple girl such as Ryuzaki, honestly, I thought he was a stuck up cocky brat who cares only about himself. Yet the moment I caught him staring to Ryuzaki while smiling made me feel like I've witnessed a miracle, or maybe discovered Atlantis.

That's basically the reason why I am running laps around the school oval, to my disappointment and somehow, delight. Sakuno Ryuzaki, was one hell of a clumsy girl, she wasn't bad at running at all, in fact I think she could even beat me, since I kind of detest running. The only problem was she was a dead, downright klutz. Our team lost because of that, but not to worry it was only a stupid relay our PE teacher forced us to do. However, not all of our teammates think like me. One girl was obviously pissed with Ryuzaki's stumbling in the middle of the track because she kept on repeating that Ryuzaki should have not joined in the first place. The others seem to agree with her and only about one third of our teammates defended Ryuzaki. It includes Osakada, and a some girls and some guys. Meanwhile Echizen and I were sort of neutral or in the same sense, we care the least; though I knew Echizen actually wants to _strangle _the girl who damned Sakuno.

Just in time before the argument develop into something worse, Ryuzaki gathered the courage to speak in front of everyone. She stood, looking at the ground and balling her fist tightly.

"Ano, Rika-san Gomen(sorry), our team lost because of me, I should have just sat-out, I just thought that I could run better, because of my Tennis training". Rika, the one I dubbed, a sissy cat, looked at Ryuzaki as if disbelieving. I could read her mind, she's certainly one hell of an annoying idiot bitch.

"I wonder, why is it that our slowest member is blaming one of our fastest members. Isn't that right Rika-chan, or should I call you a hyprocite-_chan(eng.)._ Rika was astonished and so was the others, except perhaps Echizen, who was just too good in hiding his emotions. Rika started to looked puzzled, I knew she doesn't know the meaning of the English word I just said. I snickered at her foolishness and smirked as I saw Echizen getting the inside joke.

"I bet you didn't even understand what I said. _Talk about naïveté". _My other teammates seem to understand, they started laughing and glaring at Rika-san who just stared back and after a moment ran with her life, leaving us and my environment peaceful again.

"Well Sakuno-chan, nice meeting you" I held out my hand for a handshake.

"Call me Dana, whatever honorifics you want to add is fine by me"

"Don't worry about that girl, she's a cruel Poser she's not worth apologizing to, if that's what you intend to do" she looked at me, worry evident in her eyes. Can she just stop being so nice, 'cause it's starting to kill her. With nothing to do, I turned to leave, not failing to see Echizen's frustration, hidden in his calm façade

I knew it, if I haven't told that girl off, we probably would have witnessed one of the greatest school murders. Not that I don't want to strangle the girl or make Echizen a criminal.

"Ja ne" I left them there, just as I heard them mutter "She's so cool".

I smiled, Yep. I think I'm enjoying this.


End file.
